


Жизнь после войны

by radmirmiroslavskiy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radmirmiroslavskiy/pseuds/radmirmiroslavskiy
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер сидела и смотрела на сову. Сова смотрела на нее.





	Жизнь после войны

Гермиона Грейнджер сидела и смотрела на сову. Сова смотрела на нее. Это было бы в чем-то даже смешно, если бы не было так печально.   
Пятая попытка отправить письмо Гарри Поттеру завершилась очередным ничем. Сова каждый раз возвращалась через некоторое время, а Гермиона не теряла надежды, в конце концов, именно Гарри подарил ей эту сову, может, только она и сможет найти его.   
Весь мир трубил о том, что Герой Магической Британии, Мальчик-который-выжил, Кавалер ордена Мерлина первой степени — пропал. Вся эта ситуация напомнила Гермионе, как она накладывала заклятье нарушенного поиска во время войны, — чтобы ни одна сова не привела хвост в виде пожирателей. Заклинание было легким, она выучила его еще на четвертом курсе, когда из-за ее общения с Виктором Крамом завистники присылали отравленные письма. Но знал ли его Гарри? А если знал, то почему на войне только она накладывала это заклинание на себя, Гарри и Рона?  
Гермиона вспомнила, как во время сумасшедшей гонки за крестражами, когда ушел Рон и молчание начинало сводить с ума, они впервые за долгое время заговорили о том, что будут делать после окончания войны. И помнила, как на ее предположение об аврорате он вспылил. Его жгучие слова до сих пор стояли в ушах: «Англия с меня достаточно поимела, не находишь? Хватит с меня».   
Гермиона до сих пор не знает, был ли этот ответ вызван тем, что на нем был медальон Слизерина, или он действительно так презирал Англию. Хотя страна действительна была несколько несправедлива к своему герою. Стоит вспомнить прессу, которая до сих пор полоскает фамилию Поттер, хотя прошло уже больше пяти месяцев после памятной битвы за Хогвартс. И не всегда это было лестно.  
Гермиона была умной ведьмой. Она знала, что презрение чистокровных к маглорожденным было и есть из-за знаний, накопленных родом веками, из-за родовых особенностей и Мэноров. И, как бы она много ни читала, она никогда не сможет их превзойти в этом плане. Только до сих пор она не подозревала, что ее друг-полукровка, воспитанник маглов, знает особенности Мэнора. А может, Гарри знает еще что-нибудь малоизвестное? Иначе почему министр Кингсли все никак не найдет потеряшку?   
Она подозревала, что Гарри спрятался на Площади Гриммо, 12. Доказательств, впрочем, никаких не было. Когда-то благодаря завещанию Сириуса ни один чистокровный не смог опровергнуть права Гарри Поттера на наследие Блэков. Даже сейчас в газетах пишут «Гарри Поттер-Блэк», впрочем, из-за обостренной ситуации с гоблинами, вряд ли он получит доступ к своим сейфам и сейфам рода Блэк раньше, чем закончатся разбирательства. С одной стороны, они все герои, с другой — в банк их все еще не пускают. Впрочем, репрессии пока этим и ограничиваются, потому что общественность на их стороне.   
Может быть, Гарри просто пожелал никого не видеть и не слышать — и Мэнор Блэков его послушался. И вот уже три недели, как страна потеряла своего героя. Гермиона подозревала, что ее друг пьет как не в себя. Но проверить свои домыслы она не могла по понятным причинам. Даже несмотря на то, что не раз она была в доме на Гриммо, она не может вспомнить даже примерное расположение дома. Мэноры умеют себя защитить.  
Гарри изменился после всего пережитого, сейчас она это понимала. Он стал более спокойным, исчезла агрессия, он вообще практически перестал разговаривать. Впрочем, после окончания войны это особо не удивляло. Тогда всех свободных привлекали или в Мунго, или на отстройку Хогвартса. Гарри выбрал Мунго, чем многих удивил. Он разучил диагностические и пару сильных лечебных. Тогда-то многие и осознали объем магических сил героя. Когда некоторым, чтобы лечить, требовался курс зелий и ритуалы, он лечил заклинаниями и зельями. Гермионе даже показалось, что друг после всего этого изберет профессию медика. А как он начал варить зелья! Просто удивительно, но, что уж от себя скрывать, все зелья обычно готовила она, поэтому для нее это было неким шоком и завистью — что ее друг варит сложные зелья, на которые ей просто не хватит магии. Тогда его имя тоже изрядно потрепали в прессе. Гермиону бы это беспокоило, если бы она не знала, что друг вообще не читал прессу после войны. Казалось, что Гарри вообще перестало интересовать, что творится в мире. И она догадывалась, с чем это связано.  
Когда поток раненых и пострадавших спал, а многие проклятья были сняты (опять же, не без помощи Поттера, у которого была обширная библиотека темного рода), он пришел к ней и Рону — восстанавливать Хогвартс.   
Тогда взвыли все. Гарри не жалел ни себя, ни других, и к августу замок был готов приветствовать новых учеников, несмотря на то, что в июне никто не верил, что это возможно.   
А на торжественном открытии, когда было много радостных улыбок, оваций, красивых речей и обещаний, Гермиона поймала взгляд своего друга. Потерянный и пустой — словно все это время он просто механически делал то, что должен, и, когда все сделал, осознал, что идти, в общем-то, некуда и делать нечего. И что он чужой на этом празднике. Она его прекрасно понимала. Ей тоже было не по себе в этой радостной толпе. Она вздрагивала от прикосновений, громких звуков и резких движений, сразу же что-то внутри звонко щелкало, заставляя схватиться за палочку. Она тогда хотела подойти к Гарри, но ее отвлек Рон, а потом она забыла. Она видела так много потерянных взглядов — все из-за этой проклятой войны, — но, возможно, она не имела права забыть одну пару пустых зеленых глаз, отчаяние которых не смогли скрыть даже толстые линзы очков.   
Возможно, сейчас она бы не пялилась на эту проклятую птицу и не пыталась убедить себя, что друг в безопасности. Что до него не добрались какие-нибудь пожиратели, оставшиеся на свободе... И не пыталась бы выкинуть из головы навязчивую мысль, что ее друг и сам мог закончить начатое Тем-кого-нельзя-называть.   
Гермиона смотрела на милую сову, подарок Гарри, и думала, что же она хочет от жизни. Тогда они тоже не смогли ответить на вопрос, что они будут делать, когда война закончится. Что хочет ее друг от жизни сейчас? А что хочет она сама? Тогда им казалось, что война вообще никогда не закончится, что все их усилия ничтожны, а сами они трусы, потому что сражаются не на передовой, как их друзья. Было слишком страшно думать о том далеком будущем, которого может и не быть. Но сейчас ведь все изменилось?..  
Гермиона кивнула самой себе и переместилась к Министерству. Они восстановили все, что могли. Пришла пора что-то делать уже со своей жизнью. Вернуть память родителям, наверное, самое нужное сейчас — а значит, нужно посоветоваться с отделом обливации и заказать портключ в Австралию. Возможно, они ее возненавидят за сделанное, но ей их не хватает, а значит, пора исправлять свои ошибки. 

***  
Уже в Министерстве она узнает, что Гарри Поттер вошел в помещение Визенгемота и дал показания в защиту Малфоев. И только покачает головой на это: возможно, Гарри не так уж и нуждается в опеке, как она опасалась.


End file.
